


Behind Our Masks

by ImaginationCubed



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Minor James Griffin/Keith (Voltron), Miscommunication, Secret Identity, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationCubed/pseuds/ImaginationCubed
Summary: When Shiro left for college everyone told him the same joke. Social life, sleep, and good grades. Pick two. Sometimes he wondered if they knew how true that would be, or that there was a fourth option or him to pick from. No, living a double life as a superhero wasn’t easy, especially not with a college schedule to work around alongside it, but there was always a part of him that refused to give it up. Even if it meant he missed every date with the guy he liked.At least his hero friends felt the same stress, and Pike was always there to talk.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	Behind Our Masks

**Author's Note:**

> My fic for the Shance Love Bang 2020. While it took me forever, I'm finally happy to say I have this done and had a fun time writing Shance again for the first time in a while.
> 
> A huge thanks again to [EcstaticAce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecstaticace/) for betaing this fic for me!
> 
> I was also super blessed to be able to work with such a great artist for the bang, so please do go check out [Mugen!](https://twitter.com/studio_mugen/)
> 
> Also, a quick clarification that the Monsters and Mana names were used as their superhero names in case anyone got confused along the way.

Shiro swung his legs off the edge of the rooftop, letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as a welcome breeze crashed over him. The initial adrenaline rush of confronting a criminal in the act was always coupled with an exhausting come down that left him needing to muster up his remaining energy to make it back to his dorm room without anyone noticing.

At least he had a roommate struggling to balance the same double life he was.

Someone plopped down next to him, derailing his train of thought and mimicking his position but with his palms firmly planted on the concrete behind him. “Crazy night, huh?”

“You said it Pike, not me.” Shiro sighed, leaning his head back, “I didn’t think Block was going to be able to use his powers like that. It was actually pretty amazing.”

“I know right? It was so cool! I wonder if I could like, team up with him or something. What if we made something like, like an electric wave?!” Pike extended his arms excitedly with a spark of dramatics as he spoke, “That’d be sweet!” 

Shiro let out a small laugh. Even on the hardest of nights, Pike’s animated movements and personality found a way to melt away his stress, whether it was from wild conversation topics or just watching the stars twinkle above them for a moment. There was just something about Pike that made it feel almost as if he didn’t have a never ending list of things due in the next week, an oddly crime-riddled city to look out for, or that they were even a pair of superheroes but just a pair of friends sharing a quiet moment together before returning to their busy lives.

Though, there was a sliver of truth to the observation, too. As much as it relied on the idea of omitting prominent parts of their lives to pretend they were regular civilians, it didn’t change the fact that, at the core of themselves, there were two normal people trying to find a balance between the stress of vigilante justice and the alter ego they both had underneath the flashy outfits that defined them to the public. Even if Pike wasn’t his age, or wasn’t studying like he was, the fact that multiple nights a week they were brought to the heart of the city to protect others from the criminals that weren’t getting caught, and occasionally running from the police during less flattering moments, was enough to give them a sense of almost unbreakable solidarity. 

But, even if that sense of togetherness was something that wouldn’t change, just knowing Pike’s age, what he did for a living, or even something as simple as the details of his face, was something a part of Shiro begged to know, anything to humanize the person sitting beside him, reminding him that there was a person who lived a somewhat normal life under that mask. Though, the rational part of his brain knew why that wasn’t possible. The closer they got to each other, the closer they could be to accidentally discovering each other’s identities. And with a city full of heroes and criminals, there was an increased risk to their safety with each person who knew who they truly were. Even if they were both living the same double life.

Pike’s voice continued on, rambling about something Valayun did when he ran into her the other day. It was charming, the way he always got so excited and dramatic about even the smallest things. If they were on different walks of life, there was definitely a part of Shiro that would’ve considered Pike someone he was interested in, but the facts of their lives would never allow it. In fact, the thought often managed to bring on a wave of guilt at times. He had someone waiting on him, and it wasn’t fair to be thinking of others like that, especially when Lance was anything but a second choice to him.

Even if their schedules just never managed to align, and they were constantly cancelling their dates with each other. Though, Shiro had to admit that his tiring existence of having an alter ego was a lot to blame for things not going smoothly between them.

An obnoxious noise sounded, breaking the sense of timelessness between them as Pike quickly pulled his phone out from a pocket in his outfit. 

Okay, that was a really smart idea, and he needed to take some notes.

“Fuck!” Pike exclaimed, swinging his body forward and touching his phone to the crown of his head. “I completely forgot I have a ten page paper due tomorrow.” A miserable noise escaped him, “I haven’t even started.”

Shiro sucked in a breath through his teeth. “Yikes.” Blowing air through his lips, he continued, “Can’t say I’m jealous _at all_.”

Pike paused his self pity abruptly and rose an eyebrow at Shiro. There was a silence, one almost bordering on uncomfortable, before Pike’s next words came out tentatively, as if he was about to test the waters of something he’d longed to for a while, “Wait… Gyro, are you a college student?”

Oh, oh shit. It wasn’t too late to retract his words, was it? Yeah, Pike was another hero, but it wasn’t as if that didn’t make it less dangerous to give out even a hint towards his age. There weren’t exactly a ton of universities in the area, and ending up with another hero as his roommate was just the reminder that Shiro had desperately needed when he enrolled.

For all the flack Shiro gave Keith for being too loose-lipped about his alter ego, he wasn’t proving to be much better at the secret thing himself. At least the universities nearby had large enough student populations that he could still blend in. That much was a blessing.

“Yeah.” Shiro forced out with a nervous smile and laugh to match, “I guess I let that slip, huh?”

“Thank God.” Pike let out with an exasperated sound mixed with relief, leaning his whole body back with the force, he threw back his head, “Someone finally understands how fucking stressful all this is!”

Shiro blinked a few times repetitively, no answer falling past his own lips.

“I mean, look, college sucks already, right?” Pike explained with animated hand movements, “It’s all papers and professors and homework and everything all the time. Like, do you know how many times I didn’t finish my work, because I was out stopping a stupid bank robbery or something? I’ve literally dipped from class to go help someone, and what do I get in return? Not a thanks, any understanding, no, just an F. It _sucks_. Like, if I could just tell them or something, maybe it’d be better, but secret identities need to be secret, and I get it, but also it’s not fair. And I can’t just give up crime fighting, because then I’m like, being selfish and ignoring some moral obligation or something, and it feels wrong. But, I don’t even know if I can stay in college with all this extra shit going on, and it just really sucks. I just—” Pike froze, lips still parted as his eyes widened and his voice moved from a tone of frustration to apology. He moved his hands in front of himself as he changed the conversation, “Shit. Gyro, I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have laid that all out on you. I just had a lot bottled up about that and, hearing you’re in college, I spat it out.”

Shiro let his lips curl into a comforting smile, “It’s fine. I understand. It’s… rough for sure.”

Pike let out a breath, his body releasing tension alongside it. “I’m just glad someone gets it, ya know? I don’t know. My one friend seems to balance it all perfectly, and I guess she’s just a prodigy or something, but I’ve never been able to balance hero life and school like that. Even in high school, it was killing my grades. And I’m supposed to keep this up after college when I’m working too? I’ll need to be a trophy husband!”

“I always wondered that or if new teenage superheroes show up and take our places? But, after being one myself, I don’t think I’d wish it on anyone.” Shiro admitted. He pressed his palm against the hard concrete of the rooftop and pushed himself up, giving leverage to move into a standing position. “Well, as much as I’d love to stay and chat, I think it’s really best if you get to work on your paper. I don’t want you to fail because of me.”

“Ugh, trust me. I’m going to fail anyway.” Pike crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. “That prof has it out for me.”

“Yeah, well, as cute as your pouting is, I don’t think your professor will pass you for it.” Shiro let out a small amused laugh, humming as he forced Pike to his feet without making physical contact with him. If there was a perk to having superhuman powers, it was that being able to move people and things with his mind had its fairly amusing moments. And, in the same vein of thought, the look on Pike’s face every time he messed with him was definitely one of them.

“Hey, you can’t just move me like that! I didn’t agree to it.” Pike gave him a disgruntled look, though, if Shiro was going to be honest, it came off as more as a slightly angerier pout than anything. But, it wasn’t as if he was going to tell Pike that either.

Or that it was these moments that Pike reminded him so much of the things he liked about Lance. Though, at this point, that part of his life seemed to be falling apart just as fast as everything else too. Seeing Lance only in classes and when they studied wasn’t exactly the easiest or best way to nurture a budding relationship, but between school and hero work he couldn’t disclose, it was the best they had between every cancelled date and the select times that things did magically manage to work out.

Pike sighed, the animated life draining from his body as his eyes drifted to the concrete beneath them. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” 

“Good luck.” Shiro smiled again, giving Pike a small pat on his back.

Pike returned the smile. “Thanks. I’ll need it.” He lept into the air, spreading a large, thick patch of ice underneath where he was just standing. With a small click, the bottoms of his shoes quickly morphed to adorn the sharp blades of ice skates, and Pike waved goodbye as he started making a pathway of ice in front of him. “I’ll see you around.” 

Skating around where you wanted was definitely a perk of having hydrokinesis.

“See you.” Shiro waved, watching Pike begin his task of ice skating home. 

Telekinesis was cool, yeah, but it didn’t let you do _that_. Also, it made his hair turn white. That was kinda annoying.

What kind of issues and drawbacks did Pike have? Shiro dealt with his hair never actually staying its natural black, Keith had to wear gloves over his palms all the time to avoid inadvertently setting things on fire, but it was getting a tad difficult to actually see the issues that would follow the ability to control water in all its forms. Even if there were drawbacks, it was hard to imagine them as anything near what him and Keith dealt with in their mess of lives. Though, if Pike was saying life was rough, he’d take his word for it. After all, it wasn’t as if he could immediately figure out the issues Meklavar was having with her ability to control plants, or what Valayun dealt with every time she healed someone either. And, for some, just having their hair change color would’ve been a godsend, even if it meant hiding their identity was that much harder. Though in retrospect, if he had to deal with the threat of setting things on fire like Keith did, he might be wishing his hair changed colors too.

He pulled out the large folded-up drawstring bag from his jacket pocket and opened it, stripping off articles of his costume and plopping them inside. 

Pike’s outfit may have flashiness and little gadgets, but Shiro’s had practicality. A few missing articles and the outfit could pass as a set of everyday clothes any other civilian would wear. In fact, the choice was strategically made on Shiro’s end for this exact reason. No easier way to keep his identity on the down low than having a costume that could be transformed into something ordinary so quickly. 

But, the fact that he had to walk home himself, and had no fancy ability to travel back to his dorm with? No amount of practical outfit creation could make up for that.

* * *

“I still have no sympathy for you.” Keith said, slinging the left strap of his backpack over his shoulder and double checked the lock on their dorm room door, “You didn’t have to stay out with Pike after hours.”

“Shhhhh,” Shiro shushed with more force than he intended, “Let’s not talk about that outside.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Still, it’s your fault you didn’t have time to dye your hair last night.” 

“As if you haven’t pushed your errands and assignments back, because you were out with James.” Shiro rebutted, holding the stairwell door open for his roommate. 

“It’s almost like I’ve been _dating_ James.” Keith followed Shiro down the winding stairwell. A few other students joined them in the activity at various floors, though most of the people enrolled in classes weren’t brave enough to suffer through waking up before the sun to keep their attendance up, especially not when said attendance was for a general education type course.

“Oh, so now you’re dating?” Shiro inquired playfully, “What happened to ‘no labels yet’?”

“Well, while you were out longer than you needed to be last night, we talked about it.” Keith answered, “Unlike you and Lance, we’re _quiet_ about our love life.”

“I can’t help if I want to be affectionate.” 

“Might want to work on actually getting a date with him then.” Keith pointed out as he pushed open the door to the building, letting in a rush of cool morning air as they exited.

“You know I’m trying.” Shiro sighed, body deflating slightly, “But, every time I don’t cancel, _he_ does. Not all of us are willing to sacrifice our secret identity to get a date, you know?”

“Hey!” Keith shot Shiro a glare, “I did not reveal my identity for a date.”

“Oh? Really?” Shiro crossed his arms over his chest and put on a playful smirk, “Then what happened?” 

“For your information. I had a _concussion_ after falling, and it broke my mask. I just happened to end up dating the guy who helped me, because _you_ wanted to chat it up with Pike again.” Keith changed his tone before continuing, “I know you’re super set on making things work with Lance right now, but have you ever considered Pike? I mean, if you’re set on never telling your identity to anyone but me, then you might have better luck dating another superhero.”

A sigh escaped Shiro, eyes falling shut for a brief moment. “I know you mean well Keith, but I’m only interested in Lance. Pike and I have a connection, but it’s not the one I want to pursue right now.”

“I know. I just… I hate that this is all getting you down.”

“Well, even if my love life is in shambles, at least I’ve got a fire best friend.”

“Thanks—Wait!” Keith snapped his head towards Shiro. “I see what you did!”

Shiro let out a hearty laugh. “You bet I did.”

Keith crossed his arms in mock anger. “Just for that, I’m sitting with Pidge today. You can sit with Lance.” 

“Keith, no!” Shiro’s eyes widened. “You can’t!”

“Too late. Mind’s made up.”

“But I didn’t dye my hair! Lance will see my grays!”

“Should’ve thought of that before saying that then.” Keith waved his hand dismissively as he used the other to open the doors to the academic building. “Besides, if you’re serious about dating him, he’s going to see them eventually. Your boyfriend ends up seeing a lot of things. The other day I let James—”

“Stop right there. I don’t need that information.” Shiro interrupted.

“What? You don’t know what I was going to say.” Keith challenged.

“Knowing the things you’ve admitted to me, I think I do.” Shiro opened the door to the classroom, standing back as he waited for his friend to step inside. Within moments, he watched his friend turn and slip into the empty seat next to their friend Pidge.

Of course Keith would. Well, now he just needed more puns to bother him for eternity. Keith could get him back like this, forcing him to show off his graying hair to the one man Shiro was self-conscious about exposing it to, but it just meant Shiro would find a way to make Keith suffer on a similar level later on.

He scouted out the seats, selecting an empty pair and settling in. Another glance around the room left him without a single sight of Lance. Was he okay? Yeah, he would occasionally be a bit fashionably late, but even for the early rising the class required, Lance was not going to skip. The duo’s late night conversations about their personal stressors, well those that Shiro was able to admit to, revealed Lance’s proximity to a failing status in the course. So, despite how much the other man referred to the scheduling of the course as torture, there was no chance he would purposfully miss it at this point.

Shiro drummed the fingers of his prosthetic against the surface of the desk rhythmically as he kept his eyes flicking between the door and the little hand of the clock. Several agonizing minutes passed without a single sight of the man in question.

Was Lance okay? Did something happen to him? If they’d been in different circumstances, Shiro could’ve turned to ask Hunk, but roommate bonds only went so far when it came to knowing what the other was up to. Honestly, him and Keith were probably the exception to the normal boundary. Though, being extremely open to one another was definitely made easier by the fact they both had super powers and double lives to keep on the down low.

He slid his phone out of his pocket, swiping towards Lance’s name as the door dramatically swung open revealing a disheveled Lance. Dark bags decorated the space under his tired blue eyes, and his hair created a style of its very own making as he stepped towards the empty seat next to Shiro, leaving a trail of papers behind him. 

Lance dropped his mix of unlatched binders, torn folders, and loose papers onto the desk with a thud. He stuck out his leg to collect the few that fell to the floor and sank into the chair.

A frown crossed Shiro’s face, “You okay? I was worried you weren’t going to make it.”

Lance let out a sigh, “No. I’ve been up all night writing this stupid paper.” He slid it out from the mess of educational materials he brought with him and handed over a stapled together pile of paper. Warmth radiated from the stack as Shiro flipped through it, “I just sprinted from the library, because I finished it an hour ago. And, somehow, I still got here on time which should be appreciated, but it won’t be. So, I’m just going to be sitting here zoning out and wishing I could be sleeping.”

“Lance,” Shiro gently took Lance’s hand into his, rubbing his thumb against the skin. It was cold to the touch, though after making the trek from the library to their class at this hour and not having gotten a wink of sleep, it wasn’t exactly surprising if Lance was running cold in his extremities, “If you needed help starting earlier, you should’ve texted me.”

“No, it’s not that. I knew this material. I tried super hard over the last few weeks, I really did. But I’ve just been super busy, and last night I meant to get started as soon as classes ended, then something came up, and after that, I got caught up talking to a friend and—”

Shiro interrupted, “It’s okay. I get it. College is a rough schedule.”

Especially when you’re also fighting superpowered crime. Though, it wasn’t something Shiro was about to tack onto the sentence. Lance didn’t need to know about that part of him. After all, it had more of a chance of putting Lance in danger than it did bringing them closer together. 

Lance threw his head back, letting out a miserable noise before replying, “I just want the semester to end already.”

“Mr. Serrano,” The professor’s voice came through sternly from the front of the room, “You got here on time, but I’d appreciate if you’d focus on the lecture.”

“Sorry.” Lance answered sheepishly. For someone who loved being the center of attention, it was easy enough to pull him into a state of embarrassment. Though, he couldn’t blame him. There wasn’t one person he could think of that actually enjoyed being scolded in front of an audience.

Shiro opened his mouth to speak, then closed it. Another word and either him or Lance were getting another scolding sent their way.

They could talk later.

* * *

“Okay, so what about this one?” Shiro tentatively held out a nice shirt. His fingers wrapped around the hanger, and he extended his arm towards where James and Keith remained comfortably on Keith’s bed. It had a professional collar and buttons running down the center where the ends came together.

“I don’t know. I think it looks good?” Keith tilted his head back to glance up at James. He remained leaning against his boyfriend’s chest, arms resting on James’s bent legs as he occupied the space between them.

James slid his arms down, locking his fingers together once they rested across Keith’s chest. Meeting the purple eyes gazing up at him, he replied, “Babe, I love you, but I’d never trust you to give fashion advice, and this is why.”

The moment Shiro asked Keith for some help picking out an outfit, it was almost as if he’d summoned James into their dorm. Though, in reality, it was more like Keith probably texted him offhandedly, and James was determined to save their asses, which Shiro couldn’t say he was exactly ungrateful for. Between the three of them, James definitely had the most fashion sense, especially if his everyday outfits were anything to go by. And, out of it all, James was instrumental in redesigning Keith’s image. Before meeting him, Keith was just wearing a torn up pair of jeans and a sweatshirt with a special flame retardant coating. After meeting James, Keith’s crime fighting look was significantly more professional while still keeping a vibe that was still truly Keith. If he could do that, James could definitely help Shiro find an appropriate outfit for a date.

“That shirt doesn’t go with the material of those pants.” James said matter-of-factly. Once Keith dropped his head back to its natural position, James plopped his chin down into the messy black hair and continued, “I’d go for that white one you wore for the presentation in Iverson’s course.”

He turned back towards his wardrobe, swapping out the two articles. Showing off the shirt attached to the hanger in his hand, he asked, “This one?”

James nodded. “Yeah, that one. And you’re sticking with the black hair today, right? I know you dye it a lot.”

“For the date? Yeah.” Though, to be fair that much wasn’t exactly in his control. But, James didn’t need to know. He already knew more than he should about Keith’s scenario in Shiro’s opinion, though he wasn’t exactly in a position to judge someone else’s life, especially when the two of them seemed to work so well. 

“Then as long as you wear a nice pair of shoes, you’ll be fine.”

“Thanks, James.”

“No problem.” James replied before pressing his nose into the crook of Keith’s neck. “You’re warm.”

“You say that every time we cuddle.” Keith said.

“Yeah, cause it’s true.” James tangled their fingers together, his own palm settling against the glove over Keith’s.

The couple had never been overly affectionate in public, always valuing their privacy in more ways than one, but they always managed to find that level of comfort even with Shiro around. Though, a part of it was nice, knowing that the duo felt trusting of him enough to be themselves.

Even if it shot a small pang of jealousy through him. It wasn’t like he couldn’t find someone for himself to have that type of relationship with either. He had. Hell, him and Lance were about to go on a date, too. Granted, it was going to be their first date after over a month of failed attempts since they first figured out they liked each other, but nonetheless, it was a date. But, seeing James and Keith so seamless, so on the same page, that was the knife. 

He’d been trying relentlessly to get him and Lance to work out, but each and every time, they’d been caught on a merry-go-round of last minute conflicts. It wasn’t Lance’s fault that he had a part time job that always called him in for extra hours despite knowing he was also a college student swamped with coursework. Though, as inconvenient as it was, and as much of an asshole as his boss must be, at least a part time job acting like a full time job was a legitimate excuse on why Lance couldn’t always make their planned get togethers. All Shiro had were stupid and clunky excuses about needing to study for exams and the like. And, in all honesty, that part probably made Lance feel like a nonpriority.

His phone vibrated in his front pocket, then again. Pulling it out from the confines of the fabric, he swiped open to the messages. Both from Lance. 

His heart sunk into the pit of his stomach. A cancellation text, followed by a profuse apology including a note about the amount of excitement they’d both had all week and how much Lance wished he could still go. 

His body deflated as he hung the newly selected shirt back in his wardrobe. As much thanks as he gave James for stopping by to help, it was useless now.

Keith’s head lifted up. “What’s wrong?”

“He cancelled.” With a sigh, he plopped down onto the empty section of Keith’s bed.

A frown crossed Keith’s face. “I’m sorry Shiro.”

“It’s okay, I guess. It’s not like this hasn’t been a two way thing between us since day one.” Shiro leaned back onto the rest of the mattress available to him.

James turned his head towards Shiro, absentmindedly dragging fingers through Keith’s hair as he spoke, “You both want to make it work, so it’ll work out. If anything, you could wait until the semester is over, since you’re both swamped with your assignments. It’s not like waiting a few more weeks is going to ruin everything.”

“I guess.” Shiro threw an arm over his face. “I was just hoping that tonight would _finally_ be the night that we got to have a proper date. We got so close this time too.”

“You’ll get there.” Keith replied.

“Yeah, if Keith was able to win me over, then you can definitely get Lance.” James added with a playful inflection in his tone.

Keith shot him a matching glare, “Says the one who kept wanting to hold my hand, because I’m a ‘human furnace’.” 

A small snort escaped Shiro. As much as seeing the two of them fit together so well sent pangs of jealousy through him, the duo did have a talent for cheering him up about his love life as well. “I think it fits. I mean, you _are_ a human, and you _do_ set things on fire.”

“I’ll set _you_ on fire next.”

Shiro put his hand over his heart in mock hurt. “How could you say such a thing, Keith? I thought we were best friends.”

“No. Not anymore. I took it back.” Keith said.

“You hurt me, Keith.”

“Good.” An obnoxious vibration penetrated the room, jolting each one of them from the relaxed sanctuary of a friday night. Scrambling for the cell phone across the bed, Keith pulled away from James and rose the screen to his face. “Incident at thirty-second street.”

James stood up, grabbing his jacket off of Keith’s chair. “I’ll go get my keys.” 

Keith gave him a nod, watching James depart before rummaging through his wardrobe. Yanking his costume out, he stripped down to his undergarments and tugged on the attire. “If you get dressed quickly, you can sneak out before he gets back.”

Shiro pulled his costume from the hanger, following Keith’s advice and dressing himself in the homemade uniform. Swiping his mask from his desk drawer, he opened the window to their shared room and hoisted himself up, “Drive safe.”

Keith flashed him a smile before pulling the rest of his costume over his face. “Will do.”

Shiro returned the gesture before lowering himself down on the other side and letting himself fall the last foot. Placing his mask over his face, he set on foot towards the scene. 

He really needed a different way of doing this.

Glancing in both directions, he checked the perimeter assuring no one could trace him to his dorm. If he was going to walk on foot to thirty-second street, there had to be at least some thought to keeping his identity a secret, especially with the congestion of a college campus.

How lucky Keith was to have a boyfriend to drive him around.

Would Lance be willing to do the same if Shiro came clean about his double life? Would Lance even be receptive to the idea of Shiro having powers at all? People like him and Keith were already pushed almost into secrecy for the sole crime of existing. Was Lance even going to accept that this was a part of Shiro in the first place? Especially if he dumped that info on Lance so soon? 

Maybe he was better off keeping it a secret until the two of them were more serious. If that day even ever came.

“Hey! Gyro!” A voice called from above. Moments later, a trail of ice crossed Shiro’s path and a familiar reflective blue glass stared back at him. “Need a lift?”

Shiro’s lips cracked into a smile. “Are you sure?”

Pike shrugged, “Sooner we get there the better, right?”

“Yeah, but I might be a little, er… heavy?” He pointed out, “Is your ice strong enough?”“I don’t see why not.” Pike crossed his arms over his chest playfully, “Besides, worst case I just give you your own ice slab and you can move it over there while you stand on it. You can do that, right? Just make stuff move while you’re on it? I don’t know how telekinesis works.”

“I’ve never tried it.” Shiro let out a small laugh. “Maybe you’ll have to let me try it next time.”

“Oh shit. Yeah. We should get going.” Pike straightened his posture and changed the skates on the bottoms of his feet. “Hold onto me.”

Shiro stepped behind Pike, careful to refrain from adding too much excess weight to Pike’s current ice path. Reaching out, he moved to put his arms around the other man’s waist, then stopped a few inches from contact. “I…”

“My waist. It’s fine.” When Shiro didn’t move Pike continued, “Or my chest if that’s better.”

Shiro pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and tentatively put his arms around Pike’s slender waist. Something about it felt less wrong than it should have. Shiro had someone waiting on him, it wasn’t exactly fair to be getting close like this with someone else, right? 

Though, something about the action was also much more familiar than he was willing to admit as well, as if he had done this several times in the past.

He shook the thought away. This was innocent. All it was was an offer to get them both to the scene of the action as fast as possible. He couldn’t just act like he was being courted or something wild like that, even if the action was a tad too close for Shiro to feel completely comfortable when he had someone waiting on him.

“Okay, so, I’ve only really tried this one with my sister before. But, if this works still, all you have to do is lean a ton of your weight on me and let your feet glide across the ice.” Pike glanced back as far as he could, attempting to gage Shiro’s reaction, “Sound good?”

He nodded.

“Alright. Hang on.” Pike pushed them off with a carefree laughter. Despite the severity of their daily lives, between the scrutiny placed upon them for the mere existence of their powers and the looming threats that came along with their line of volunteer work, he always had an admirable excitement about everything he could. In all honesty, it was refreshing.

And a tad charming.

The drag of his soles against the ice started out slow, as if Pike was testing the waters. A minute passed before their speed picked up, the smaller of the two guiding them both across the city with their own personal method of transportation. 

Yeah, it may not have been his dream of having Lance driving him around, but it was still enjoyable. 

“Hey! Pike!” The call jolted Shiro out of his thoughts, “I could use some damage control over here!”

Keith stood under a collapsing door frame, flames surrounding the immediate area. Through the time he’d known Keith, it still amazed him how at ease his friend was around something as dangerous as fire. Sure, Keith was able to control the element itself, but it wasn’t as if it suddenly lost all ability to do damage to him. Though, he assumed it had to be the same with Pike. Water could be deadly, but it was also admittedly where Pike felt most at home.

Though, on the other hand, there were always those of them who had powers who almost worked against them. Pike told him once that Meklavar was actually allergic to pollen, which, considering that her powers involved the ability to tell plants what to do, was a bit ironic. 

“Got you, Thunderstorm!” Pike let Shiro down before rushing over to Keith, “What did you even do?”

“I was blocking off one of The Generals from the exit, but the wind blew it over.”

Pike said something Shiro couldn’t catch before dousing the excess flames. The Generals were a few members of a group of super-powered criminals who used their abilities for a quick and easy living. They weren’t the only group who operated that way, but they happened to be the most active group in the city whenever the college was in session and their diverse skillset was nothing close to helpful when it came to attempting to dismantle them. 

Block stood by Meklavar as one of the controlled plants wrapped around something Shiro couldn’t see. The curled plant moved upwards a few times in an attempt for the roots to sever all ties with the ground beneath it, but to no avail. Another tug and—

Oh. She had one of them trapped. Invisibility was a cruel power to use in such a morally flawed manner.

This was going to take a while.

* * *

Shiro leaned over a small puddle of water, standing on the top of the corporate office. The roof was no place to have a picnic, but it did offer a sense of privacy from the turmoil of the city below.

The water taunted him with his reflection. Snow white hair dipped in front of his eyes as he took the picture in. Guess he was going to spend the night dying his hair back to black again, not like he had any other plans anymore anyway.

Turning, he located the fire exit and made steps towards it. As much as he was a superhero, he was also a grade A dumbass who never learned to consistently carry a change of civilian clothes with him every time he left in costume. He glanced once to the left, and once to the right, then to the left again before making his way down the first set of steps. If he was going to continue to be this forgetful, he at least had to make up for it by being cautious about who saw him leaving the scene of the fight.

A small noise entered Shiro’s ears. Stilling his movements, he waited for the echo of his foot against the metal staircase to cease. When the same sound came again, he whipped his head in the direction.

Pike sat on a small platform between sets of stairs, playing with a small amount of water in his hands as he remained hunched over. A small sigh escaped him as he ran the tips of his fingers through the puddle in his hand, head never tilting upwards at the sounds of Shiro’s movements.

Was he okay?

“Pike?” Shiro said, using his voice to signal his presence.

The other man jumped, head flying from his hands as it swung back to look at Shiro. “Oh! Gyro, it’s you.”

“Yeah…” He took a few steps closer, then joined Pike. “You okay?”

“I mean, I don’t know. I guess?” Pike sighed, “It’s not like the world is ending or anything. And it’s probably smaller than the fact that The Generals and His Highness got away after everything. But, it’s still something that sucks.” Pike paused, then continued, “Are you sure you really wanna know?”

“We’re friends, right?”

A smile broke across Pike’s lips. It was almost a shame he wore a mask over his eyes. The man was already so expressive, it was a crime Shiro never got to see the top half of his face. 

“Well,” Pike started, “there’s this guy. And like, I like him a whole lot, right?”

Shiro nodded. At least he wasn’t the only one among his hero group struggling with his love life.

“Okay, so, he likes me back, at least I think he does. Like, he said he did, but I don’t know anymore.” Pike drummed his fingers on his thigh, “Whenever I don’t cancel, he does. And, I don’t know if it’ll ever work at this point.”

“Have you talked to him?” Shiro asked.

“See, that’s the thing. I do want to talk it out with him, because, again, I really do like him. But, having these stupid powers is getting in the way.” Pike’s tone dipped into frustration at the end of his statement. 

Shiro frowned. “You know you don’t have to be a hero, right Pike?”

“Yeah, I know I don’t _have_ to, but after doing this for so long, it feels selfish to drop it all over a guy. Like, yeah, it causes me a ton of extra stress, but what will people say if I tell them I quit hero work because it interfered with my personal life?” Pike dropped his head into his hands, “You know how those things spread. Sometimes, I think I should’ve just laid low like my twin sister.”

“It’s hard. It really is. I,” Shiro paused. Was divulging personal information really a good idea? Even if it was something as miniscule as a vague reference to family? Pike just referenced his own family, so it was only fair, right? “I’m the only person with powers in my family. We don’t really talk about it. It’s kind of that taboo topic. They have no clue I go out and do this.”

“Oh… really?” Pike turned his head to face Shiro, “I couldn’t imagine. My twin sister and I both have powers, but I’ve always been closest with my older sister. She does hero stuff back in my hometown. My mom’s the one with powers though, but she always laid low. She freaked out when she found out my older sister was a hero. But she made a really good point that she also could’ve been a criminal, so at the end of the day, she let her do it.” Pike pulled out his phone, thumbing through his notifications. Letting out a sigh, he spoke again, “He hasn’t texted me yet. I think he’s mad.”

“Why? Maybe he’s just busy.” 

Pike shook his head. “No. He’s probably upset. I cancelled on him real last minute. But, I had to take care of, well, this.” He gestured his arms wildly to the city below them, “Sometimes, I wonder if I should tell him.”

“You know that’s not smart.”

“Yeah. I know that. But it’s also not fair that I’m expected to not have any close relationship with anyone. Like, the only close friends I have are people who are also heroes. It’s hard to be close to anyone when you’re always making excuses for where you disappear to, ya know?”

“No. It makes sense. My best friend is a hero, and that’s the only way we’re really able to be as close as we are I think.”

“Sometimes, I get jealous seeing Thunderstorm with his driver. Like, there’s no way the guy he’s always with doesn’t know his identity.” Pike said, “I just wish I could have something like that.”

“Have you thought of telling him yours?” Shiro asked.

“I did… but I don’t know if he’ll be receptive. Or if it’s even a smart thing to do. He could get tangled up in some serious shit. Or what if he accidentally slips up? He’d never do it on purpose, but we all make mistakes.” Pike swung his right leg out and brought it back down, clanking his foot against the metal step. “I just wish I had the courage Thunderstorm had. To actually tell someone. He’s always so reckless about shit, but sometimes, I think he’s got the right mindset, since it always works out for him.”

“There’s a lot more going on with him than you’d think.” Shiro replied, “But I think the same thing a lot. He’s a bit reckless, but he’s got himself under control.”

Pike’s lips pressed into a thin line, then separated with a small pop. “Do you think that’s his boyfriend?”

“Maybe.” Shiro lied. He knew the answer. The man always dressed in a white, orange, and gray costume with a full helmet to match was no doubt James. The secret was open once he picked up Keith with a full bag of medical supplies attached to his motorcycle, because no one else Keith knew would have any sort of access to that many different tools, but Pike didn’t need to know any of that. 

“Why is he so lucky like that?” Pike sighed into his hands. “What did I do wrong?”

“You know.” Shiro started, “My love life is a mess too.”

“Oh, really?” Pike teased, “Can’t just pull a guy over to you with your mind?”

“Ha, ha.” Shiro let out a small laugh. “I wish. No, but, it’s kind of the same thing you’re dealing with. I like this guy, and we’re always cancelling on each other. But he just works a lot, and I’m well, doing this.”

“Yeah, the excessive hours of a part time job is my excuse. Glad to see it’s a realistic one.” Pike laughed, both hands moving back behind him and bracing himself on the metal step.

“Yeah, but I'm sure it’ll work out for you Pike.”

“I hope so…” Pike replied, “But, honestly, I’m wondering if he even still likes me? Maybe he just waits for me to cancel, and then he cancels if I don’t. Is there a message I’m supposed to be getting?”

“I wouldn’t overthink it.” Shiro braced himself on his palms and leaned back, mimicking Pike, “Besides, there’s a ton to like about you. So, even if he doesn’t like you, there’ll be plenty of others. Trust me.”

A smile spread across Pike’s lips. “Thanks, Gyro.”

“Anytime.”

* * *

The dull light of Shiro’s cell phone cast over his face as it fought with the overwhelming darkness of the room. Yeah, he had every ability to get up and actually turn the lights on, but any motivation to do so was zapped away the moment his mind traveled back to his failed attempt at a date just a day before. 

At least the universe made it so _he_ wasn’t the one cancelling. If anything, at least Lance’s job saved him from the task of making up a whole new excuse on why they couldn’t get together that night. Though, it wasn’t as if the reminder that Lance’s schedule was also packed was any consolation. Honestly, if anything, it was just another reminder of how slim the chances of their relationship ever working really were.

At least he was able to receive a few selfies of Lance with his friends Hunk and Pidge. He wasn’t feeling his best, but at least Lance had the opportunity to.

He turned over towards the cinderblock wall, resting his phone on the pillow next to him. There was something odd about having the room to himself on a weekend. Yeah, Keith did have his own life, but he also wasn’t exactly the social type in terms of campus events, and any plans he made outside of Shiro usually involved James and took place in their room. Though, Shiro couldn’t say he minded the extra company on most nights.

What would it take for him to be at that point with Lance? He couldn’t blame it on Lance’s active social life, since James was in the pre-medical program with an active social life and still made time to not only be with Keith but to accompany him when needed. So, was it him? Was he the one making this difficult? After all, he could just tell Lance the real reason behind his constant excuses and cancellations. Honesty was the best policy, but the lingering thought of just how dangerous that was always crept in before he could manage to jump with the impulse.

Besides, it wasn’t like he was the only one keeping the knowledge away from those he cared for. Pike was doing the exact same thing. It was just the price they paid for keeping their loved ones safe.

A creak echoed throughout the room as light poured in for a few moments, then disappeared. Hushed whispers came from below, and Shiro willed the covers over his head. If he was going to accomplish anything tonight, it might as well be keeping himself out of his roommate’s way.

Something thudded below and Shiro forced himself to still. James’s laughter followed and more whispers continued.

Though, Shiro wouldn’t exactly call any of the slurred words whispers with the lack of volume control from the duo.

The bed springs squeaked under the cheap dorm room mattress and a series of wet smacks joined in on the orchestra of sounds.

Oh. _Oh_. 

Nope. Not today.

He opened his mouth as the weight released on the springs and the duo stumbled out the door, swiping something off of Keith’s desk on their way out.

A sigh escaped him as the door clicked shut. He loved his best friend, he really did, but at times, he had a habit of picking the worst moments to show up. 

Like this one.

He pulled his phone in front of his face, swiping his thumb across the screen and tapping over into messages. Almost on impulse, he typed out a message, double checking Lance’s name was the one on the top of his screen before hovering over the small screen send button.

Was it really right to drag Lance away from his friends? Especially when he got so little time to himself between school and work?

He deleted it.

Swinging his legs out he slowly lowered himself off the bed until his feet made contact with the floor. Padding over towards his wardrobe, he pulled his costume off its designated hanger and stripped out of his clothes. He pulled the fabric over his body and searched through his drawer. With his mask around his wrist, he exited the room through the window.

If he couldn’t clear his head, he could at least distract himself. The city was bound to have someone that needed his help at night.

* * *

He eyed the time on his watch as he pushed his arm into the door, opening it as his body pushed through. Glancing frantically around the room, he searched for an empty seat. Where was Keith? There had to at least be an empty seat next to him. He only had one other friend in the class and—

Pidge sat in the space next to Keith, furiously typing away on her laptop for something Shiro could only assume was an overdue programming assignment. 

Well, shit.

He scanned the room again, silently cursing Keith for not saving him a spot, and zoned in on the single empty seat.

Of course it was next to Lance. 

It wasn’t like he wanted to avoid him. Not at all. Spending time with Lance was a blessing when he had the chance to. But, there was something about addressing their inability to even line up their schedules even when Lance was the last to cancel that made Shiro want to shove their next conversation to a later date. Though, at this rate if either of them pushed it off any longer they were destined to never talk again.

He padded over towards Lance, taking a seat in the chair next to him as he placed down his travel mug. Turning towards him, he flashed a smile, “Long time no see.”

Lance’s lips curled to match Shiro’s. “Yeah,” a small bit of laughter came from him before his eyes darted away, “Hey, um, sorry about Friday. I was really excited, and then, well, my job…”

“It’s okay. Not like I haven’t done the same to you.” Shiro cut off his own words with a yawn before reaching into his bag and pulling out an energy drink. He’d bought the beverage after walking home from his elongated conversation with Pike on Saturday, though he never actually made it to opening the can. Instead, he managed to promptly pass out on his bed as soon he entered his dorm, leaving the drink on his desk.

Better to use it now than never though.

Pulling on the ring, he waited for the pop and unscrewed the lid of his travel mug. He raised the energy drink and tipped it over, watching the liquid mix with his morning coffee.

“Shiro… Shiro, _please_ tell me you’re not actually going to drink that.” Lance interjected.

Shiro screwed the lid back onto his mug once the can emptied. “I need to stay awake through this lecture somehow.”

Lance’s hands darted to Shiro’s face, cupping his cheeks and turning his head towards him. Concern flicked into his blue eyes, “Are you okay?”

Shiro laid one of his hands on top of Lance’s. “Yeah, yeah. I am. Just really tired.” Breaking away, he pressed the lid of the mug to his lips and swallowed a few sips.

Okay. Admittedly not the best taste. But, the energy boost had to hit him soon at the very least.

A frown crossed Lance’s face. “Were you up late again?”

He nodded. “Yeah, lab report and a paper due today.”

Lance leaned his arms on his desk and tilted his head towards Shiro, “I swear, you need me to check in on you. Otherwise, you’re going to work yourself to death.” He moved one hand and placed it over Shiro’s, moving the travel mug away. “Or die of a caffeine overdose.”

“Are you saying you’ll make me a home cooked meal?”

A smile played on Lance’s lips. “Maybe. Anything you make isn’t edible, so someone needs to make sure you’re getting some nutrients in your system.”

“Well, I guess I’m lucky I have an amazing guy who’s—”

“Mr. Shirogane,” The professor’s voice echoed throughout the room. Did the lecture already start? “Do you have a question?”

“No.” He desperately blurted out.

“Alright then.” She smiled, then turned towards the board, lecture drowning out the remaining thoughts left in Shiro’s mind.

* * *

The soft sound of sneakers meeting the floor echoed throughout the room repeatedly as Shiro found himself walking in circles around the small rug in the center. There was something about pacing the area that only heightened his anxious thoughts. How people did it in the media every time they contemplated a serious decision would always puzzle him.

He dragged his prosthetic against the wood of his and Keith’s bunk bed, stopping for a brief moment. His ever growing to do list flashed in his mind before his mind drifted elsewhere. Yeah, maybe he had a lot to get done, but was it even worth starting right now? After all, chances were he’d probably just get pulled away by some sort of crime he needed to stop or a new issue to solve with The Generals and His Highness causing trouble in the city again. It wasn’t like he even had time to go on one simple date with the guy he really liked.

Well, at least he knew he wasn’t the only one with that issue. Talking with Pike about the struggles of a lovelife while trying to balance two different identities definitely did help him with feeling less alone, but it didn’t exactly present him with any solutions for the problem at hand. Yeah, he wasn’t alone, that part was nice to know, but it still left him without a way to find out if this type of life was even possible long term. Every single date he’d tried to plan with Lance ended up cancelled by one of them, and each time, it started to feel more like the two of them were destined to never be together.

He still remembered the excitement in Lance’s beautiful blue eyes when he heard Shiro tell him he liked him back. The little bounces on the balls of his feet as a smile broke loose and he held one of Shiro’s hands in his own was imprinted in his mind. And honestly? If someone offered to let him have a photo of that moment he’d have it pinned on the wall beside his bed, gazing at it every time he lulled himself into sleep.

It wasn’t fair. He spent months pining over Lance and slowly becoming closer with him. Getting dinner together in the dining hall, texting during lectures, staying up all night in the library studying for the exams they both were stressed about. Any time they could get together was spent together, even if it was something as little as walking each other to their next classes. So, why was it that _he_ was the one stuck with a double life, and _he_ wasn’t allowed to just be normal? He was the only one in his family who even had powers, the only one who had to spend his childhood learning to control abilities that he never asked for. So, even after spending his childhood years fighting sickness while learning to handle an ability no one could guide him through, he wasn’t even allowed to explore his budding relationship with the first guy he was interested in since high school. It just wasn’t fair.

Though, was he really the one suffering here? Lance was constantly left in the dark. Yeah, Lance cancelled on Shiro too, but at least he was being honest. Lance had a job, and sometimes he had to go in unexpectedly. It wasn’t an uncommon thing for minimum wage employment. But Shiro? Shiro didn’t have any excuse. All he could make up on the spot were excessive coursework and Keith needing help with something. If anything at all, this was more unfair to Lance than it ever was to him. Here he was keeping huge secrets from Lance, hiding a whole part of his life from him, while Lance had been nothing but honest. For all Shiro knew, Lance felt unwanted, or that Shiro wasn’t really interested, and all Shiro could do was pretend that something was going to actually happen between them even if that hope got a little dimmer everyday.

Lance deserved better.

Lance deserved so much better. He deserved someone who had time for him, someone who could dote on him and attend to his every need. Someone that Shiro couldn’t be with all his commitments. 

Maybe it was best to call the budding relationship he had with Lance off. If anything, Lance could find someone worthy of him, and Shiro would be able to drown himself in his ever expanding array of hero duties. 

A knock sounded from his door. Then another. Walking over, he opened it.

Bright blue eyes and tousled brown hair stood on the other side of the door in a Vaporeon onesie. His arms crossed over his chest, holding a set of books and a notebook close to his body as his pencil slipped from between his fingers. “Hey Shiro, did you do the chem homework yet?”

A smile broke across his face. “Yeah.”

“Oh thank God.” Lance said dramatically, “I have no idea how any of this is supposed to work.”

Shiro stepped aside, letting Lance into the room and closing the door behind him. “What do you need help with?”

“Everything.” Lance sighed as he plopped onto the rug. He spread out his textbooks and flipped open his notebook. “Like how do I even calculate this?”

Joining him, he leaned in close, relaxing with the new addition of Lance’s body heat, and glanced at Lance’s notes. “So, is it this question?”

“Yeah, yeah this one. Like, I don’t even know where to start.”

“Okay, so if you take this number,” Shiro took Lance’s pencil from him and circled one of the number, “And this one,” he circled another one, “Then you can use them in this formula,” he moved Lance’s notebook closer and pointed to the formula in question, “Then you can get the answer. Want to try?”

“Okay, so.” Lance took the pencil back and zoned in on his work, “If I take these two I can solve it with that?”

“Mhm.”

“Alright.” Lance crossed his legs and pulled his notebook into his lap. Leaning to his side, he pressed into Shiro as he continued his work.

Pulling out his phone, Shiro swiped it open and checked out the newest news articles. The double life of a superhero was hard on its own, but the added stress of keeping his identity a secret made it so he was compelled to check all local news for any possibility that he, or any of his hero friends, were caught in an identifying way.

Luckily, today was the same as usual. A single headline about how The Generals and His Highness caused some issues the other day with a few details in the article about the efforts of the heroes that day. Honestly, it was Shiro’s preference. Having his efforts be acknowledged gave him a few sparks of hope that maybe, despite the illegality of his actions of using his powers in such a way, the future would be a bit more friendly to others who were born with super abilities. 

“Oh! You like superheroes?” Lance asked, a smile spreading across his lips.

Shit. “Yeah, I really wish people would see the good that they do. It’s not fair the law is against them.”

“I know!” Lance exclaimed, “It’s total bullshit. All they’ve done is help.”

“I guess we just both have to work really hard for legal changes in the future. I think it would keep people from using their powers for the wrong things too.”

“It totally would.” Lance crossed his arms over his chest, then let a sly smile cross his face, “So, do you have a favorite hero?”

“Oh, um, uh,” Shiro drummed his fingers on his thigh. He needed a coverup. Fast. “Pike, I guess?”

Lance’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

Shiro rubbed at the back of his neck. “Yeah, I think it’s pretty cool how he changes the forms of water that he uses.”

Lance leaned back, palms holding his weight. “I think my favorite is Gyro. Telekinesis is pretty cool, especially when he’s able to use it on other people. And the white hair look is pretty attractive.”

Was Lance saying he liked Gyro? That he liked Shiro’s alter ego?

Maybe things really could work if Shiro gathered the courage to tell Lance about the rest of his life. 

How could he ever even think of breaking it off with someone so amazing?

“Are you giving me a hint on something?” Shiro asked with a small flirtatious tone as he finger-combed his locks.

Lance tilted his head, letting his smile match the vibe of the conversation, “Maybe.” His hands came forward, threading into Shiro’s hair. “I think I like you no matter what though.”

“Oh? You think?” Shiro leaned in closer.

Lance mimicked his actions. “Nah. I know so.”

Shiro hummed, leaning in further and parting his lips as he made it closer to Lance’s own. His heart was like a jackhammer, thrashing in his chest as he found his hands cupping Lance’s face. They’d confessed their attraction towards one another already, it was a known fact, but kissing? That was something the two of them definitely hadn’t reached before. They found themselves in the position before, though it usually ended with a few stuttered words and faces as red as tomatoes. Something about kissing before even establishing a real date felt odd, almost meaningless if they couldn’t even come to a conclusion on what they really were. It wouldn’t be the first time either of them kissed someone, no, but it would’ve been the first time, at least in Shiro’s case, that he managed to do it while he felt this strongly for someone.

Though, did he really need a date to prove to Lance he was serious? Yeah, Lance was a huge romantic sap, and Shiro wanted to indulge him in any way he could, but at the end of the day, whether or not they ended up going out together had no bearing on just how Shiro felt. Lance could be his boyfriend without it.

Besides, it wasn’t like all the other couples Shiro knew tried the traditional route. They just hung out together when they could. It _was_ college after all. Just spending time with Lance was enough for him.

His lips ghosted against Lance’s, sending a tingle of excitement down Shiro’s spine. This was happening. He was finally going to kiss the guy he’d been pining after for months. He was finally going to—

Lance pulled away, quickly checking an obnoxious message on his phone. It was akin to the ones Keith had for crime alerts, a loud persistent buzzing. The sudden crushing feeling of Lance retreating from him hurt, but with a sound like that, anything that showed up had to be important.

“Shit. Fuck, Shiro I’m _so_ sorry.” He quickly gathered up his materials and rose to his feet. “My boss is calling me in. One of my coworkers called in sick.”

Oh… again.

Shiro shook the thought away. He had no right to be upset. This was exactly what he did to Lance too.

“I’m sorry.” A distressed look crossed Lance’s face. “We can finish studying later. I really do need help, I promise.”

“It’s okay.” Shiro forced out, one hand reaching out to graze Lance’s, “I understand.”

“Thank you, Shiro. I couldn’t imagine a better guy.” Lance bent down and leaned in, placing a quick peck to Shiro’s cheek before rushing out the door.

His phone vibrated in his lap. Raising it to his face, he read over the message. Keith. Nothing but a straightforward message with the request for him to get downtown as fast as possible. In costume.

Well, at least he didn’t need an excuse this time.

* * *

Harsh breaths left Shiro as he sprinted towards the scene of the crime. If he was anyone else, he’d have some sort of transportation. Keith had James and his motorcycle, Pike had his ice skates and water powers, Meklavar could use vines, and while he couldn’t speak for anyone else, he had a feeling they all had smarter ways of getting around than sprinting and hoping for the best.

He really needed to take Pike’s advice and try moving other objects that he was already standing on to just float there. That alone had to at least be less time consuming than running, even if it resulted in a greater strain on his body in the end.

Someone whipped through the air above him, feet barely missing a collision with his head. Snapping his head up, he caught a glimpse of the short figure gliding through the sky with a large vine.

With a cheeky smile, Meklavar turned and waved. “Nice of you to make it, Gyro.”

“Oh, come on. Leave Gyro alone! It’s not his fault he has to run everywhere.” Pike shouted from atop a building.

“I offered to redesign his suit for him.” She pointed out.

“Come on guys, is this really the time?” Block complained, both hands gesturing towards the two in question.

“Block! Watch out!” A shout echoed through the street and an expertly shot arrow sliced through an incoming projectile, knocking it off its course.

“See! This is exactly why we need to pay more attention!” Block turned towards Valayun, giving her a thanks before attempting to figure out the most effective way to hit their opponents.

“Let me guess, The Generals and His Highness?” Shiro asked with a hint of annoyance.

Valayun strutted towards her friends still on the ground, “What would give you that idea?” She answered sarcastically.

“Yeah, well, considering it’s been like the fourth time this week, I’d think maybe they’d take a break? Don’t these guys ever get tired? _I’m_ tired.” Block shifted the shape of the ground in front of them, creating a makeshift shield as another projectile whipped towards the trio. “That’s not going to hold very long, so let’s make a plan soon. Before we all get our asses kicked.”

“Block, tell Meklavar to get Pike down here. He’s good with strategy too.” Valayun instructed.

He gave her a quick nod before escaping to get his friend’s attention. 

“His Highness,” She said the first two words with a roll of her eyes, as if she couldn’t believe she was actually saying them, “Isn’t here yet. I would keep an eye out for him. Two of The Generals were last seen down by the parking lot over there, so be careful. One of them might end up throwing cars if she can.”

“Will do.” Shiro affirmed with a nod.

“Good. I’m going to go back to the rooftop where Meklavar dropped off a group of people. She’s taking any civilians she finds and bringing them there to keep them safe. Some of them need healing, so if you need me, I’ll be over there. You and Pike can figure out the offense.” She said matter-of-factly, leaving no time between her words and the grip on Meklevar’s hand that pulled her into the sky and dropped off Pike in exchange.

“Hey Gyro, how’s it going buddy?” Pike greeted light-heartedly.

A fond smile spread across Shiro’s face. For everything going on around them, Pike still had a way of making it all seem manageable. “There’s a lot going on for you to be so easy-going right now.”

Pike shrugged. “Yeah, but if we just panicked, we’d all be dead, so I try to make the best of it.”

“Well, anyway, Valayun and Meklevar are working on getting people out of the area while we work. I think Block is going to be on the defensive for both of us. Is Thunderstorm here?”

“Yeah, he’s around the corner getting ready to ambush them.” Pike informed, thumb lifting to point in Keith’s direction. “I was thinking if I come in from the back, you can get the other side, and we can close in on them like a triangle. As long as you focus on keeping my water away from Thunderstorm, we can probably get this done pretty quick. Block can cover you.”

“Sounds good.” Shiro flashed him a smile, “Let’s do it.”

Pike matched his expression and pointed across the street. “I’m going to go through that alley and loop around so they don’t see me.” He moved his arm towards another area, “You can go and—”

Something hard hit Shiro’s face, throwing him onto the ground as the wind was knocked from his lungs. Several excruciatingly terrifying seconds passed before his brain remembered how to take that first gasp of air, and the reality of the circumstance set in. Shattered pieces of his mask littered the ground next to him as a harsh pain set in. 

His hand shot to his face, feeling around the wounded area to check on the state of his mask. Even if he was hurt, he was in for a whole lot more trouble if his identity got into the wrong hands.

If his sense of touch wasn’t betraying him, he was okay. Well, at least on the keeping his identity a secret part. Not so much on the steadily increasing pain part.

A pair of hands slid over his cheeks, thumbs resting under his jaw. Unfocused eyes shifted over towards the culprit, revealing Pike, kneeling next to him with his mouth moving at a frantic pace.

“Gyro, are you okay?!” Pike exclaimed, panic settling securely into his voice.

“Yeah,” Shiro touched his face again, hissing at the contact and mentally flinching at the blood across his fingers when he brought them into his vision, “I’ll be fine.”

“What do you mean you’ll be fine? You’re _bleeding_ from your _face_! Nuh-uh, we’re getting Valayun.” Pike stood, hooking his arms under Shiro’s and lifting his top half just enough to allow him to be dragged into an alley. 

“Pike, you don’t have to—”

“Yeah, well, I’m gonna anyway.” He huffed, “I’m not going to watch you get more hurt, because you’re being difficult.”

Shiro opened his mouth to argue, but instead, bit back a sound as the throbbing in his head intensified.

“Here.” Pike leaned him up against a brick wall, one knee on either side of Shiro’s thighs as he leaned closer. A frown crossed his face as his fingertips grazed the edges of Gyro’s broken mask. “I, I can’t tell how bad it is with the mask on. But, you’re bleeding a lot.”

Should he take off the mask? Yeah, it would completely out his alter ego and let Pike know who Gyro was in his normal life, but the urgency of the situation also spoke as a competing voice in his head. What if Pike was just overreacting, and the injury wasn’t that bad? He’d be revealing his best kept secret for nothing and taking Valayun’s much needed attention away from the people who needed it. 

But, what if it was as bad as Pike made it sound? What if he didn’t let Pike check it out, and the person who he’d have to let evaluate his condition was Valayun, and then _she’d_ be the one removing his mask? At least if he let Pike take off the mask, he could let the one who knew his identity be one of the people he trusted the most.

“You can take it off.”

Pike froze, hand hovering above Shiro’s face. “Are-Are you sure?”

Shiro bit his bottom lip, then released it before nodding.

Pike hooked his fingers under the mask, avoiding the shattered reminisce around it as he gently lifted it off.

Then dropped it ungracefully onto Shiro’s chest.

“Shiro?” Pike’s voice lowered to a whisper, barely making it out of his agape mouth. 

Oh shit. Did he know Pike?

Was the man who he told all his thoughts about hero work to someone he actually _knew_?

Pike’s hands rose to his own face, pushing off his mask and gazing down at the man beneath him. Beautiful blue eyes remained wide as a whole familiar face came into view. Cute cheekbones, pointed chin, every facial feature he’d grown so accustomed to looking at so frequently.

“Lance?”

Lance nodded, worried look etching deeper into his features as he did so. He glanced one way, then the other, assuring their privacy. “It looks bad. I think it’s going to scar, but Valayun should be able to heal you enough to get you back on your feet and fighting.” Lifting his hand into the air, Lance sent an icicle up. 

Here was to hoping that it wouldn’t come back down on them at twice the speed.

“She’ll be here in a few minutes.” Lance assured before pushing Shiro’s bangs out of his face, the new touches taking on a more gentle and loving feeling. It was wordless, but clear. The worry, the care, it all passed through with simple touches.

Leaning forward, Lance pressed his forehead into Shiro’s, voice breaking slightly, “Oh my God, I can’t believe it was you the whole time. And now you’re hurt.”

He located Lance’s hand, threading their fingers together and pressing a light kiss to the back of the other man’s appendage. “Better me than you. And I’ll be okay. Besides, I knew the risk when I signed up for it.”

“Yeah, you better be okay.” Lance replied, “You still haven’t taken me on a proper date. Or kissed me!”

“Well, I could fix one of those things right now.” Shiro added a laugh to his words, “But, I don’t know if you’d want to right now.”

A brief pout crossed over Lance’s face, then a flash of determination seconds before his lips mashed together with Shiro’s ungracefully. 

So much for the perfect first kiss he’d been trying so hard to treat Lance with.

Lance poked his index finger into Shiro’s chest. “You’re not getting away with the last few months and not even letting me kiss you.” 

His lips cracked into a smile. “Fair enough.”

“Here.” Lance scooped up the abused mask and gently placed it back onto Shiro’s damaged face before sliding his own back down. “I don’t think you’re exactly ready to tell Valayun who you are yet.”

“Thanks.” He raised a hand to Lance’s face, stroking the minimally visible skin with his thumb. “So, Pike huh?”

Lance turned his face away pointedly in mock annoyance. “Yeah, yeah, I know. Another name for Lance. Ha ha. Not all of us were able to think really hard about our hero names before someone shoved a microphone in our face asking who we were.” He whipped his head back around. “Wait. Gyro, Shiro… Did you just _rhyme_ your name?”

A guilty smile took over his face. “I never claimed to be the creative type.”

“Well,” Lance drug out the word, “Does this mean we can skip ahead and call each other boyfriends now? I mean, this is a big step right here.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
